


Another coffee shop AU

by Pr1nceMax



Series: Max's Wattpad collection [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr1nceMax/pseuds/Pr1nceMax





	Another coffee shop AU

Just another Wednesday morning. That's all it was.

Jack sighs, and wipes his brow. His short, spikey, white hair was half in his face. He looks around the empty coffee shop and smiles to himself. He was in collage and worked here every other day to make extra money.

After his younger sister and father had passed away in a car accident a few years ago, his mother had snapped. She was locked up, and that left Jack alone. He had to keep going. No other family left, and Jack being about seventeen was deemed able to take care of himself.

Without a family, it had been hard to carry on. But Jack was doing it. He stood behind the counter, his homework off to the side as he waits for the next costumer to come. He was doing some simple math problems when a person approaches.

 

As Jack looks up from his math, he only notices one thing. Two beautiful emerald green eyes staring at him.

"Uhm... Can I get a Caramel mocha latte?" The boy says snapping Jack out of his thoughts. Jack nods, and turns to make the drink.

'What a weird order...' Jack thinks, and places the cup on the marble counter. "Alright-anything else?" He asks, the boy nods slightly.

"Three blueberry muffins." He says, but quickly adds, "Please." Jack chuckles at the boy's shyness.

"Alright, name? So I can letcha know when it's ready."

"Hiccup." The brunet replied. Jack chuckles to himself. Jack nods, and Hiccup sits at a table- pulling out a brown pad of sketching paper. Jack can't help,but as he gets the muffins-he glances out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Hiccup?" Jack says, placing down the bag of Muffins. "It's ready for you." Hiccup looks up, and stands. He pulls out his wallet and walks over.

"Thank you, how much?" He says, avoiding looking Jack in the eye. Jack suddenly realizes- Hiccup must be thinking how weird he is. 'After all, it's not everyday you see someone with white hair. ' jack thinks to himself.

"About 4.50" jack says, now also avoiding Hiccup's gaze. Hiccup pulls out the money, and gives it to him- walking away and giving the rest as a tip. Jack counts the money; his ice blue eyes widening. 'Twenty bucks for a tip?' He thinks. Jack hops the counter and walks over to where he was sitting.

"Excuse me? I think you miss counted. " jack says handing him the money. Hiccup looks up and shakes his head.

"Nah, Those collage books are expensive." Hiccup says with a smile. "And working at a coffee shop isn't going to pay off the fees ." Jack smiles at him.

"Well thanks! I think I found my favorite costumer!" The snow haired boy laughs. Hiccup gives a half smile and a nod.

"Thanks,I think." Hiccup leans against the table-getting closer. He reads the name tag that he wore. "Jack? Lucky you-you got a normal name." Hiccup laughs-getting a grin from his waiter. The brunet starts to gather his things.

"Well, I work every other day. Noon to nine, or -like today- eight to four. If you ever feel generous!" Jack jokes- but Hiccup truly seemed to memorize that.

"Well, I'll see you on two days." Hiccup grins, before leaving. Jack finds his blue eyes looking after the green ones. He quickly regains himself-turning to the clock with a groan.

"Only ten?! Are you kidding!?"

____________  
It was two days later on Friday, when the generous boy returned. Jack was busy washing tables when the door opened and the brunet walked in.

"Jack, right on time I see!" He laughs, The blue eyed boy smiles at him.

"Hey look who it is! My favorite costumer!" Jack says, throwing the towel over his shoulder. Jack's coworker came out and raised an eyebrow.

"New friend?" The girl asks, tucking a red curl behind her ear.

"Ha. Ha. Hiccup this is my coworker and partner on crime-Sunny." Jack explains and nods to the redhead. Hiccup smiles at her.

"That's not my real name; it's Sarah. That's just my nickname." She giggles, and sits on the counter.

"Jack you wanna serve your buddy here? And I'll finish up the cleaning." Sunny says, jumping over and taking the towel. She winks at him, getting his face to turn a light pink. Before she gets to work.

"Well-" Hiccup gets cut off by the bell above the door.

"Jack~" a girl chimes getting a slight chuckle out of the boy. Hiccup turns and spots a woman with brown hair, and multicolored highlights.

"Man everyone just wants to see me today." He chuckles to Hiccup, and smiles. And speaks at a normal tone. "Ana this is H-"

"Hiccup? Aww, he is adorable!" She says, running over. Hiccup's face turns red. "So this is the guy you were talking about?"

"Talking about?" Hiccup looks at Jack and he nods.

"It's not every day you get a tip that big." He laughs, and pushes the brunette away from Hiccup. "To-..." He just stares as she giggles again, already talking to Hiccup about how much Jack had mentioned him.

"Tooth!" Jack says, and Ana looks at his blushing face.

"I was talking too much wasn't I?" A nod from Jack confirms her statement.

"Oops. Well I'll see you back at the dorm Jack!" She giggles and smiles at Hiccup. "Nice too meet you! Bye bye now!" She flicks a quarter to Jack and leaves. He catches it.

"A quarter per Tooth." He mutters and leans on the counter. "Sorry about Ana she's a bit hyper and likes to make things seem a lot more exciting than they are." Jack chuckles.

Hiccup takes in what had just happened and nods. "Well aren't you just popular with the girls?" He smirks.

"Heh yeahs, gods above should have given my killer lady charm to someone who actually uses it.... Any how; your order?" Jacks asks.

 

"Same as the other day." Hiccup smiles at Jack, his face was lightly pink still. Lucky for him, he didn't have anyone that would go tell the coffee shop cashier how much he thought about him. Oh yes, the white haired boy had been on the brunet's mind for the last few days. Not that anyone knew besides his cat, Toothless. But that was a situation for another day.

Jack nods and starts to get the order, it still engraved in his mind. Jack finds himself softly humming as he does so, catching himself and falling silent. He hands Hiccup his drink and muffins.

"4.50." Jack grins as Hiccup; "just as last time, Hiccup." Hiccup laughs softly, paying him with an even bigger tip this time, before sitting down at his typical seat. 

Hiccup sighs as he pulls out his computer, working on his college homework. He licks his bottom lip as he types his actual name down. Before starting to work, though he finds it rather hard to focus with the albino that continues to look his way. He groans internally before shutting the computer and pulling out his sketchbook. It was typically filled with dragons, and other mythical beasts. Today, though, he began to draw a person. His mind getting the better of him and the boy named Jack was suddenly appearing on the page after half an hour. Except it wasn't him.

It was a myth, something he had believed since he was little, Jack Frost, holding a staff and floating in the air. Hiccup smiled softly at himself, before he continues to sketch another male leaning back slightly. The two staring at each other, snow falling around them, and the spirit's staff keeping the normal human standing. The brunet sighs softly, smiling to himself.

"Whatcha drawing?" Another male asks, causing Hiccup to jump and slam his sketchbook closed.

"Nothing." He replies instantly, looking up at the albino. His pale blue eyes looking into his own green ones.

"Uh-huh. Well, you've been sitting here for three hours sketching." Jack leans onto the broom he held. "So, you gonna buy something or do I have kick ya out?"

"Uh," Hiccup glances at his empty drink, and his sketchbook before his eyes return to Jack. "No. no. It's alright, I should be going anyhow." He stands, gathering his materials.

"No need to rush, kiddo." Jack chuckles, "Ah, hey." He suddenly hands Hiccup a small postcard. "You seem to enjoy art, maybe you'd like this." And with that the albino walks away. Hiccup swallows and continues to grab his stuff. Leaving and walking down the street back to his home quite a few blocks away.

'Please join us! A showcase featuring photographic works from many students, including...' Hiccup raises an eyebrow, glancing through the names until he finds one he thinks he recognizes. 

"Jack 'Frost' Overland?" he whispers.


End file.
